Happy Birthday
by annpui
Summary: Suatu malam Kise bermimpi mendapatkan hadiah sebuah anting perak sederhana dari Kuroko sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. HBD Kise, We Love You.


**Warning: Shoai. Possible Typo(s). Tragedy, sekali lagi Tragedy~. Random. Ga jelas. OOC, dan para temannya yang lain seperti biasa.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Jika saya yang punya Kuroko udah saya culik, dimonopoly hanya untuk diri saya sendiri /evilslaugh.  
**

**Happy reading reader. Hope you like it ;D**

* * *

**Happy Birthday to You  
**

**By Annpui**

* * *

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Kise._

"_Selamat ulangtahun Kise"_

"_Selamat ulangtahun Kise, nanodayo"_

"_Selamat ulangtahun Kise-chin"_

"_Selamat ulangtahun Ryouta"_

"_Selamat ulang tahun Kise-kun"_

"_Aaa terimakasih banyak semunya aku cinta kalian ssu!"_

_Tiup lilinnya. Tiup lilinya. Tiup lilinnya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga..._

"_Ucapkan make a wish mu Ryouta"_

"_Aku berharap semoga kita selalu bersama selalu. Fuuuft~"_

_Potong kuenya. Potong Kuenya. Potong Kuenya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga..._

"_Kise-chin bolehkah potongan pertama buatku?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak, potongan pertama hanya untuk Kurokocchi seorang ssu~"_

"_Cih, kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan Kise"_

_Buka kadonya. Buka kadonya. Buka kadonya sekarang juga, sekarang juga, sekarang juga..._

"_Wah terimakasih banyak untuk jimat keberuntungan Oha Asanya Midorimacchi. Terimakasih untuk uh gunting berwarna kuningnya Akashicchi. Terimakasih banyak untuk parcel snacknya Murasakibaracchi. Terimakasih banyak juga untuk uhuk majalah Mai-chan spesial editionmu ini! Ahominecchi!"_

"_Ini dariku Kise-kun"_

"_Kurokocchi... aku cinta sekali padamu ssu! Terimakasih untuk anting peraknya, benda ini benda berhargaku yang akan ku pakai selalu. Terimakasih banyak Kurokocchi!"_

_Terimakasih Banyak._

* * *

Suatu malam Kise bermimpi mendapatkan hadiah sebuah anting perak sederhana dari Kuroko sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-16. Pada hari yang cerah itu ia dan Kuroko mengahabiskan waktu seharian berdua, tentunya setelah mereka selesai menyelenggarakan pesta. Ketika sore menjelang dengan pemandangan sunsetnya yang indah, Kise mengecup Kuroko lembut. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata anggota Kiseki no Sendai yang lain sedari tadi membututi kami. Kise hanya tertawa canggung ketika Akashi dengan sarkasme menggoda mereka.

Dan kemudian Kise terbangun.

Saat matanya terbuka terlihat Nigou sedang menduduki dadanya—ingatkan dia bagaimana Kise mencoba mencuri hati Kuroko menggunakan Nigou—Kise menggengdongnya mengajaknya ikut serta turun ke lantai bawah menuju dapur. Pria yang berprofesi sebagai model itu membuka lemari es dan menungkan susu Vanilla—yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini begitu disukainya—lezat ke dalam cangkir berbentuk kodok hijau pemberian Midorima. Belum sempat ia meneguk Kuroko mengecup pipinya pelan seraya mengucapkan selamat pagi, hal itu cukup membuat Kise tersedak karena kaget—bagaimana bisa ia lupa Kuroko menginap semalam—Kakak Kise hanya tertawa memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka, sedangkan ayahnya seperti biasa hanya bersikap tak acuh dan terus memakan roti panggang yang aromanya begitu menggelitik hidung.

Dan kemudian Kise terbangun.

Hari demi hari melelahkan Kise lewati, tapi begitu menyenangkan. Dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang baik hati, Kekasih yang amat dicintai, Keluarga yang pengertian. Kise merasa teramat bahagia dengan kehidupannya, ia merasa cukup dengan hidupnya ini, ia harap saat-saat seperti itu terus berlanjut.

Tapi, kemudian Kise terbangun.

Panas, sesak, gerah. Disekeliling yang terlihat hanyalah warna merah menyala. Pengap. Panas sekali. Rasanya kulit seperti meleleh. Napas terasa tercekik. Sulit bernafas. Oksigen tidak ada. Bergerakpun susah. Ada apa ini?

* * *

Pagi itu Kise bangun lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan entah kenapa rasanya lelah sekali, mungkin efek semalam ia menonton film horror hingga larut malam. Kalau diingat-ingat betapa menyenangkannya tadi malam, beserta Nigou menonton film horror klasik dengan hanya ditemani penerangan lampu minyak. Sekedar untuk menambah efek seram.

Kise beranjak dari kasur menuruni tangga dengan perlahan mengamati sekelilingnya. Hitam. Ia pergi ke arah dapur, seperti biasa untuk meminum susu dipagi hari. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini begitu hening— walaupun biasanya juga hening— tapi ini terlalu hening.

"Okaasan? Otousan? Neechan?"

Kise mengangkat bahunya, mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri mungkin keluarganya sedang keluar. Namun sayangnya, tidak tahu apa ia merasa terusik dengan sesuatu.

Kise menyusuri setiap ruangan dirumahnya, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, kamar mandi—siapa tau mereka sedang bersama sama menyikat gigi—garasi, kamar tidur, tapi ia tidak menemukan mereka dimanapun. Kemudian lama kelamaan Kise merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal, diluar berisik sekali semakin lama kian berisik. Kise menyemembulkan kepalanya dari jendela kamar untuk melihat keramaian apa yang ada diluar, naasnya tidak terlihat. Ia putuskan untuk pergi keluar agar bisa melihat lebih jelas apa yang terjadi.

Sesampainya diluar Kise melihat mobil merah beserta mobil putih dengar bunyi sirine yang memekan telinga sedang terparkir disamping rumahnya.

"Adapa ini sebenarnya ssu? Kenapa banyak sekali orang didepan rumahku?"

Kise mencoba bertanya pada orang disekitar situ. "Maaf disini ada apa ya?"

Sial, yang ditanya tidak menyahut. Kise kembali mencoba bertanya pada orang lain, tapi lagi tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada orang yang mau memberitahuku, aku yang akan mencari tahu ssu!"

Kise berjalan mendekati kerumunan orang-orang, sepertinya mereka sedang terpaku oleh sesuatu. Ada perasaan takut sejenak ketika ia hendak melihat lebih jelas. Pria bermata _Topaz_ itu berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu memaksa masuk diantara celah-celah, tapi ternyata tidak bisa,hingga akhirnya Kise menyerah.

Ia duduk diayunan yang terpasang dibawah pohon apel kesukaannya. Memandang sekitar dengan perasaan ganjil. Tidak mengerti.

Saat sedang termenung perhatian Kise teralih kepada dua orang pria yang ia kenali. Kaget karena tidak menyangka mereka disini, dengan niatan mengagetkan Kise mengendap-endap mendekati.

"Kise-chin... Hiks aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hal seperti ini bisa terjadi"

"Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu dengannya, nanodayo"

"Aku ingin bertemu Kise-chin, Midorima-chin"

Kise yang semula hendak menyapa mereka mengurungkan niatnya, percakapan Midorima dan Murasakibara membuatnya takut. Lagi, ia mencoba menerebos kerumunan, lagi dan lagi. Tidak berhasil.

Tiba-tiba saja ujung matanya menangkap sosok seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya. Rambut biru mudanya, mata _Aquamarine_, tubuh mungil. Kuroko. Tanpa pikir panjang Kise berlari menghampiri Kuroko, ingin rasanya ia menumpahkan semua kegelisaan yang terbendung sejak tadi. Namun berapa kalipun Kise memanggilnya, Kuroko tidak menggubrisnya, padahal biasanya tanpa bersuarapun Kuroko selalu menyadari keberadaannya. Kini hanya sekedar menengokkan wajahnya pun tidak. Kise memperhatikan wajahnya, dan baru ia sadari Kuroko sedang menangis ditemani Aomine dan Akashi yang juga sedang menangis meski sebenarnya sedang berjuang menenangkan Kuroko.

"Kise-kun...Kise-kun...Kise-kun" ucap Kuroko berkali-kali.

Kise menatap barang yang sedang berada digenggaman Kuroko, yang ia kenali sebagai anting miliknya yang berharga, yang kini telah menghitam. Wajah Kise memucat. Menahan nafasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakan wajahnya memandangi rumahnya yang entah sejak kapan berubah menjadi puing hitam.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Saya tega bener sama Kise dihari ulangtahunnya malah bikin fic tragedy /dilempar. Uh oh maafkan saya Kise, but absolutely I Love You! We Love You! We do! We do! dan saya mau mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun Kise~ **

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to give me some review maybe ;D**


End file.
